Awakened Base
Base for The Awakened in Jaunpur First mission Disrupt the supply of weapons to the demon-run police. Talk to Krill, the lounging skeptical man, for his recommendations on which explosives to use. Get R100 from the robot, Soks. At the bridge, make a chain of floating things to the base of the bridge, using switches: Climb to a Shooter maze, make for the corner with a switch. There is also a switch underwater and more on the barges. Second Hijack the airwaves to send a message to the people. Sector 9. The Sneak has a destination. Once inside the fenced area, there is no map, only radar (bought from a shop). As with the "antenna" to mark the spot of The Dreamers' second gig, you are not looking for a tall thin structure, but what looks more like a fat metal flower. Third #Find a Beshe'm and perform the Resonance Ceremony to enable its Magic for you #Go to the hideout to receive the Dakobah drops the key to his library for you. Follow Soks' conversation about dampness, give him Insulating Spray, use the Hydromagnetic Piston on the elevator in the library. Library The symbols and their corresponding numbers are listed in the Magic Signs book available in the Library after the Second Mission Lower: Dead Man's Tongue ingredient for Truth spell Elevator: Ampher Dew and "The Secret Rites of the Art", describing the Resonance Ceremony to consecrate a Beshe'm Magic Signs Temple of Xenda'r Magic Signs door code. The symbols are numbers and their combinations are addition sums. The answer is the sum of the two numbers. Beshe'm. Spell Ingredients. The symbols are numbers but also Elements and other components of the Art. Beshe'm in the middle, then Candles, then Drops of Shadow, the Powder, Ampher Dew and Leaf on the short columns. Only the correct item can be placed, so trial and error will complete the Resonance Ceremony. The Beshe'm is the only thing that can be removed afterwards. Perhaps it would have made more sense for the ingredients to simply disappear, but they remain, transmuted into immovable furnishings. The Leaf goes on the "=" equals sign, and the Ampher Dew goes on the "4" (all the symbols are flipped left to right, thereby reverting the Omikronian three back to its source material). The Beshe'm goes on the center unmarked pedestal, and a candle on each of the other unmarked ones. Jewel for Lahoreh. Fourth Infiltrate the Tetra Factory and destroy the production facilities of their new Z-Tech 4000 Mecaguard model. Find Qajef near the exit to Anekbah. Optional: Save and Reincarnate into the lady nearby him to see how she convinces him to talk. Again, you could choose between doing it this way - skipping a reward - or reloading. Or mix up a Truth Spell: Use the Consecrated Beshe'm on a Wiki and Dead Man's Tongue. Reward for using the Truth spell: Megazooka and 10 ammo. Traitor Namtar goes to train with Yob, stripping down to train and leaving clothing, with room key, on the ground. Searching his room yields one half of the Reveal Demon spell, a Horn from the stuffed Sham head. Shelves can be shoved aside to reveal a locked stash in the floor. Talking to Soks makes Krill's room accessible, yielding a screwdriver which can...not be used to pry open the stash in Namtar's room. But it can open Meshkan's room. Meshkan is dead on the floor. He won't be needing his journal, a key to... Dakobah's box? Or Acid. Or Rings. here). In Dakobahs library, the locked box contains the other half of the Reveal Demon spell, Ampher Dew. Open the stash in Namtar's room with Acid. Having elvish sounding names in your game means you can get away with spelling things backwards, and if you hadn't noticed already, Namtar spelled backwards is Ratman, as in ratting out your comrades. Nemtar gave a convincing victory speech after Boz's message was uplinked, or Jenna or the Nomad Soul might have guessed Namtar was behind the ambush at the Antenna. Get ready for a fight, and do what you have to do. Awakened Hideout Wiki Garden ad gives Slider destination. Noddles. Beer. Magic rings. Transcan player. Jenna appears here to give the Fourth Mission after a Beshe'm is consecrated for the Third Mission. Gallery Combo Lock.png|The combination lock to the Temple of Xenda'r Soks Multiplan Denizens.png|Soks, a Multiplan, and the only denizens of the Base without dialogue Code Lock2.png|Code lock to the other door Krill Lounge.png|Krill is all about doing it his way, and nothing says, power move, better than lounging around while the other guys work Shaman.png|Dakobah may not always know what you must do, but he knows how important it is that you must do it FahrenheitSoks.png|Soks Easter Egg in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy Links * Rooftops by Stu Pidd * Stu Pidd's full guide is complete in necessary info and few if any spoilers, too * Bumbling Through Omikron: The Nomad Soul p.18, YouTube * Speed Demos Mission skip and soft lock bug Category:Jaunpur Category:Awakened